FanArt
For more you can go on our DeviantArt branch and you can join it if you want! Here is a collection of Princess Daisy art submitted by fans. Be sure to consult the artists websites and give them a little love for their hard work in their brilliant pieces of art! Do you want your art here? Leave a comment and we will put your art for everyone to see! Miiverse '' Here you will find creations drawn Miiverse If you like a particular image, be sure to click the Miiverse profile of the artist and give them Yeah.'' Cat Daisy.png|by Máveo83 Daisy Side View.png|by ProjectAko WVW69iqw7u8JsyKGg9.png|by Lou Daisy 95.png|by Máveo83 Daisy 127.png|by Máveo83 zlCfzTK9vIsM0rTi0y.png|by Michaeloll WVW69i5gPPQUH-iyCj.png|by Fran painting.png|by Atomic_D WVW69i6CL10GDVjhkA.png|by Toni FranShirt.png|by Fran 3Mori.png|by インドじん WVW69i6YOWMbnByLKu.png|by Temmie WVW69i6JWBwy6dIXUt.png|by Amelia LouArt.png|by Lou Miiverse Daisy.png|by SB403 WVW69jC0Kl4axGzL8o.png|By Fran WVW69jEh0Ssv25GghP.jpg|by ☆lj★дςτϊġ♪ WVW69jDlfKAZEJ8hNb.png|by LuigiGS Capture FanArt.PNG|by Carla WVW69jM2p2o__Kwcxy.png|by Toni WVW69i-P1Q0HJLMbl5.png|by Lou WVW69i_DSS8boXGAmc.png|by Lou WVW69jA24pQ2CYk4Bu.png|by Lou WVW69jIjJdcmv-Aiiy.png|by Lou WVW69jGtgLYiRaqlg8.png|by Luigi GS WVW69i_x54s9fdiV_b.png|by LuigiGS WVW69i2JocUIt3ehea.png|by LuigiGS WVW69i86zGcPCfNpny.png|by LuigiGS WVW69i-jUcUKZwDvKH.png|Awesome princess by LuigiGS WVW69ivjzSgeW7AINa.png|by LuigiGS WVW69iwxi_klwefRDE.png|by LuigiGS WVW69izv29M3tXHjia.png|by LuigiGS WVW69jCDJn4Epy3fqI.png|by LuigiGS WVW69jGMzGwiOqQQBQ.png|by LuigiGS WVW69jNyKGoLO8raC9.png|by LuigiGS WVW69jPKJao8YuJzOU.png|by LuigiGS WVW69i7erjoPWLI-Ga.png|by LuigiGS Daisy 147.png Daisy 146.png Daisy 143.png Daisy 148.png|Hands off her Mini-Stars!!! Daisy 150.png|Valentine's Day Daisy 151.png|Daisy: Are you up for a round? Daisy 152.png|Daisy's first experience on an Adventure! new.png|By Lou Lou.png|By Lou WVW69jTguvkR-8g7U-.png|By Michaeloll Mm&f.png|By Michaeloll Daisy by Rik.png|by Rik Princess Peach V.S Princess Daisy.png|By Seinc We Are Daisy.png|By Seinc We Are Daisy 2.png|By Seinc We are Daisy 3.png|By Seinc We Are Daisy 4.png|By Seinc We Are Daisy 5, 6.png|By Seinc Daisy Rio.png|By Rik Daisy and Rosalina2.png|By Maveo83 Daisy late.png|By Maveo83 DPR SMM.png|By Maveo32 We Are Daisy 6.png|By Seinc We Are Daisy 7.png|By Seinc We Are Daisy..png|By Seinc We Are Daisy...png|By Seinc Butterfly Daisy.jpg|Butterfly Daisy by ☆lj★дςτϊġ♪|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/users/LJ1994 Princess Daisy and her amiibo.jpg|Princess Daisy and her amiibo by ☆lj★дςτϊġ♪|link=https://miiverse.nintendo.net/users/LJ1994 We Are Daisy.......png|By Seinc We Are Daisy. 2.png|By Seinc We Are Daisy 3.png|By Seinc Miiverse..png|By Seinc Daisy by awt.alfie.png|by αωτ●alfie MiiversePeachDaisy.png|by SB403 Sketch..png|By Seinc Daisy!.png|By Mkgamer WVW69i3XNtgogIf4l1.jpg|by Arthur WVW69j tHY08fIPnS1.png|By Lou WVW69j_21toQJ2cukV.png|By KDavid WVW69kErZ54u9zhyaO.jpg|By KDavid Miscellaneous General images of non-game related Daisy, or otherwise different. Please remember only upload images you have, or, if someone other than yourself created the image, please remember to get permission before posting it here! PrincessOrange.png|by Michaeloll DAISYPUMPKIN.jpg|by Michaeloll DaisyFITTrainer.png|by Michaeloll Image.jpeg|by ProjectAko Daisy 5.jpg|by Máveo83 princess_daisy_in_mario_party_2_by_supermariofan112233-d6f9100.jpg|by supermariofan112233 Banniere DaisyFanGirl.png|by Carla 970386_1761478724087255_8287849423507916104_n.jpg|by Carla 16 - 5.png|by Carla Daisy 26th Anniversary.png|by SB403 unnamed2.png|by Jourdon MrAngryDog.png|by MrAngryDog mmd_we_are_daisy__by_mischievous_princess-d9x3c4y.jpg|by Mischievous-Princess daisy_by_jostnic-d7h4qqh.jpg|by jostnic (Nicole Graham) 49976805_p0.jpg|Daisy's 26th anniversary|link=http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=49976805 43023976_p0.jpg|Daisy's 25th anniversary|link=http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=43023976 themarioprincesses.png|by SB403 olympicprincesses.png|by SB403 bestfriends.png|by SB403 Peachanddaisy.png|by SB403 WVW69jG0978bGWFP14.jpg|by seinc Smash Daisy.png DaisyAnniversary.png|by SB403 Ode to the princess of sarasaland by rosa lynda-d9zpm90.jpg|by Lynda44 Stay Strong....jpg|By Lynda44 WE GET 500 SUPPORTS !.png|by Carla Daisy-On-A-Skippyball-princess-daisy-38948096-357-721.png|By SkelingtonRay dia_de_sarasaland_by_theartrix-da4cwgm.png|By TheArtrix|link=http://fav.me/da4cwgm at__cooking_time_by_villaman89-d7f4j1v.jpg|By Villaman89|link=http://fav.me/d7f4j1v at__balloon_ride_by_villaman89-d7vkqr7.jpg|By Villaman89|link=http://fav.me/d7vkqr7 at__rococo_princesses_by_villaman89-d9uzjwh.jpg|By Villaman89|link=http://fav.me/d9uzjwh pc__power_suit_princesses_by_villaman89-d7ldygj.jpg|By Villaman89|link=http://fav.me/d7ldygj rq__ready_to_battle___by_villaman89-d6vehph.jpg|By Villaman89|link=http://fav.me/d6vehph pc__aqua_daisy_by_villaman89-d7h0fpg.jpg|By Villaman89|link=http://fav.me/d7h0fpg Super Daisy Strikers Charged.jpg|By Lynda44 f7d8e37b7bc065dfe643224ff7420df2.jpg|By Severflame|link=http://severflame.deviantart.com/art/Strikers-Daisy-111845252 chibi_aqua_daisy_by_severflame-d6a8iq7.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d6a8iq7 who_will_win__by_severflame-d6bqnm9.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d6bqnm9 daisy_saves_peach_by_severflame-da0t3y6.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/da0t3y6 aqua_princesses_2014_by_severflame-d8ddmsd.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d8ddmsd deep_sea_daisy_by_severflame-d7luml2.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d7luml2 Princess_Scuba_Swim2.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d5m1vst assault_on_bowser_s_castle_by_severflame-d7mbvea.png|By Severflame|link=http://fav.me/d7mbvea 13474001 1800920663476394 405480160 n.jpg|by Carla daist amiibo 002.JPG|Custom Daisy amiibo by Seinc just_daisy_by_paratroopacx-d3jwbe9.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d3jwbe9 remake_3___group_hug_by_paratroopacx-d4ivjln.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4ivjln 042___standing_still_by_paratroopacx-d4oa86i.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4oa86i 075___mirror_by_paratroopacx-d4wyq87.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4wyq87 077___test_by_paratroopacx-d4xi673.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4xi673 pc__the_lucky_nugget_saloon_by_paratroopacx-d6kfw92.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d6kfw92 commission_10_by_paratroopacx-d8y4cu8.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d8y4cu8 lxd_by_paratroopacx-d5dej7m.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d5dej7m 047___creation_by_paratroopacx-d4pg8uh.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4pg8uh 053___keeping_a_secret_by_paratroopacx-d4r8z0a.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4r8z0a Contest.jpg|By seinc 022___forgotten_by_paratroopacx-d71putl.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d71putl pc__sunken_treasure_by_paratroopacx-d6kfwfj.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d6kfwfj pc__wrong_turn_by_paratroopacx-d6in0q3.png|By ParatroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d6in0q3 Daisy in her sports outfit dihso by michael lol-da6n8wq.jpg|By Michaeloll princess_daisy_for_super_smash_bros_wiiu_3ds_by_princesa_daisy-d8oarz2.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d8oarz2 13474001_1800920663476394_405480160_n.jpg|by Carla (Daisy's amiibo celebrating!) Lou Daisy.jpg|By Lou double_ambush_by_princesa_daisy.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d2s3esh did_you_miss_me__by_princesa_daisy-d4onnss.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d4onnss royal_gals_by_princesa_daisy-d4p6coj.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d4p6coj daisy_and_peach___it_s_our_turn_now_by_princesa_daisy-d89rj4e.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d89rj4e princess_daisy___hot_stuff_by_princesa_daisy.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d2vzuhq luigi_and_daisy___sunset_ride_by_princesa_daisy-d36yeuy.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d36yeuy luigi_and_daisy_8_d_by_princesa_daisy.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d2ilo17 luigi_and_daisy___winners_by_princesa_daisy-d2vnlx4.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d2vnlx4 luigi_x_daisy_by_princesa_daisy-d4296tk.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d4296tk luigi_and_daisy_valentine_day_by_princesa_daisy.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d2jp0cm luigi_and_daisy_by_princesa_daisy-d32dz3c.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d32dz3c luigi_and_daisy___its_for_you_by_princesa_daisy.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d2qrpvr lxd___we_belong_together_by_princesa_daisy-d3gvz8d.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d3gvz8d luigi_and_daisy___happy_couple_by_princesa_daisy-d3l81z0.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d3l81z0 luigi_and_daisy___night_festival_by_princesa_daisy-d51tq1o.jpg|By Princesa-Daisy|link=http://fav.me/d51tq1o Super Smash bros. 4.png|By Nibroc Daisy Amiibo.jpg|By Seinc Daisy boxe.png|by Oscar Daisy SSb.jpg|by Oscar Daisy PM.jpg|by Oscar daisy__s_different_attitudes_by_shnoogums5060.jpg|By shnoogums5060|link=http://fav.me/d2uvjh5 eshopping_daisy_by_shnoogums5060-d4vkn0h.jpg|By shnoogums5060|link=http://fav.me/d4vkn0h at__aqua_daisy_by_shnoogums5060-d5yd2ru.jpg|By shnoogums5060|link=http://fav.me/d5yd2ru daisy_sprite_by_furboz-d9nvsq3.jpg|By Furboz|link=http://fav.me/d9nvsq3 biker_daisy_by_theartrix-d9jhxhd.png|By TheArtrix|link=http://fav.me/d9jhxhd princess_and_her_bat_by_theartrix-d9ft58v.png|By TheArtrix|link=http://fav.me/d9ft58v daisy_s_quest_wallpaper_by_theartrix-d8n263u.png|By TheAtrix|link=http://fav.me/d8n263u young_daisy_by_ramosismario89-d8qjxg6.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d8qjxg6 samurai_daisy___complete___by_ramosismario89-d8km42u.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d8km42u synchronized_swimmers_by_ramos64-d83pbt4.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d83pbt4 samurai_daisy__completed__by_ramos64-d7z2ji5.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d7z2ji5 soccer_champs_by_ramos64-d7ygja4.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d7ygja4 rock_with_you_by_ramos64-d7xvymw.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d7xvymw jamming_princesses_by_ramos64-d7y42bo.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d7y42bo daisy_trophy___classic___by_ramosismario89-d8opb12.jpg|By JediMasterMaria89|link=http://fav.me/d8opb12 Daisy's golf dress updated.png|By Daisy POTENTIAL Peach & Daisy hanging out.png|by SB403 Sonic and Daisy.png|by SB403 Casual Peach and Daisy.png|by SB403 Peach & Daisy BFFs Remake.png|by SB403 CatDaisySB403.png|by SB403 Fire Daisy.png|by SB403 remake_1___yoshi_or_daishi_by_paratroopacx-d4ikuy3.png|By paratroopaCx|link=http://fav.me/d4ikuy3 5acd3f70-2b30-4859-ac3d-95400b4ef166.png|By Michaeloll Paper Princesses.png|by SB403 DaisyPixelChibi.png|By Thunderlina DaisyClassicPixelChibi.png|By Thunderlina 6074837890143914904_account_id=1.jpg|by Maria Beltertzi Princess Daisy of Sarasaland Daisy by Rik.jpg|By RikiiU AITMK Princess Daisy.png|By Thunderlina AITMK Princess Daisy Sports Outfit.png|By Thunderlina AITMK Princess Daisy Classic Dress.png|By Thunderlina HNI_0032.JPG|By Thunderlina PeachDaisyRosalina.png|by SB403 1Mori.jpg|by インドじん 2Mori.jpg|by インドじん 4Mori.jpg|by インドじん 5Mori.jpg|by インドじん 6Mori.jpg|by インドじん Happy Birthday Peach!.png|by SB403 WeAreDaisylogo.jpg|by Michaeloll CeZYjFjVAAAL1Zf.jpg large.jpg|by Jourdon Patron yeydaisy_by_xxsparksflyxx-daowpcy.png|By 22sparksfly02|link=http://xxsparksflyxx.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Daisy-646498402 amiibo Celebration.jpg|by SB403 Winter Peach and Daisy.png|by SB403 Daisy by willow.png|Daisy by Bellchu WVW69kR-P wUmzg9lQ.jpeg|By Lou/ Crazyfordaisy09 Minecraft See: Minecraft Wii U Miitomo Below are images created from "Mii Photo" directly from Miitomo, the first mobile application from Nintendo. To use our official Daisy Mii to Miifoto, just follow '@WeAreAllDaisy''' on Twitter to add her as a friend or read a QR code (see below) from your mobile to use her in a Miifoto.'' 1Miitomo.jpg|This is the official Daisy Mii created by Nelson, winner of the first contest. 20160411124355-1-.png|By Carla 20160409052122.png|by Carla 20160406063840.png|by Carla 20160410163009.png|by Carla Logos and banners for the We Are Daisy Group ''Below are graphic images produced by Daisy supporters specifically for the We Are Daisy Group. '' 10245422_802361699889779_8793008227906423139_n (1).png|by Daisy POTENTIAL 12419033_802060969919852_4031812508996396624_o.jpg|by Daisy POTENTIAL 1958261_800887296703886_4140842409284028704_n.jpg|by Daisy POTENTIAL 10177883_801428963316386_6219938109729264393_n.png|by Daisy POTENTIAL Logo We Are Daisy.png|by Carla WVW69iwmJm4QwYCFly.jpg|by Carla Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.png|By TheKingOfSarasaland ItadakiDaisy.PNG daisy2.png|by NicoleDreamzzz xxXxx Logo We Are Daisy 4.png|by Daisy POTENTIAL Logo We Are Daisy 3.jpg|by Daisy POTENTIAL RPD emblem.png|Fanbase friendship Logo We Are Daisy 52.png|by Daisy POTENTIAL We Are Daisy by Chrustyle Gaming.jpg|by Chrystyle Gaming We_Are_Daisy_banner_by_Princess_Daisy_ding_dong.png|by NatouMJSonic We are daisy.png|by daisyfan06/Dunce03 We Are Daisy banner by Michael McKean The Adventurer.jpg|by Michael McKean The Adventurer The First Year Of We Are Daisy (2).jpg|By Seinc Category:Navigation Category:Fan-made Content Category:Gallery page